Falling in love with her sister
by lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl
Summary: Inuyasha is like almost every boy in school in love with Kikyou, when he has to do a project with her new on school undercover sister, he sees a chance to get closer to kikyou Would it work or has Cupid other plans with Inuyasha? InuxKag.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Kikyou's sister Kagome

**Falling in love with her sister**

Summary: Inuyasha is like almost every boy in school in love with Kikyou, when he has to do a project with her half sister, he sees a chance to get closer to her (kik) Would it work or has Cupid other plans with Inuyasha?

Ages:

Kagome: 16

Inuyasha: 18

Sango: 17

Miroku:18

Kikyou:18

Kouga: 18

Hojo: 16

Ayame:17

Rin:16

Sesshomaru: 20

**Me**: In this story Sango is a normal HUMAN!

**Sango:** WHAT?! I want my Harukotsu (that boomerang thingy)!! And why is Miroku still a perverted Monk Unfair!!

**Me:** SO NO DEMONSLAYER!

Sango: So how am I supposed to defend myself against.. _him_?

**ME**: Ok Miroku isn't a monk anymore, and haven't got a wind tunnel, but he is still lecherous :_Grins evilly:_

**Sango**: YES! Wait a second NOO!! PLEASE scratch that! Let him hold his wind tunnel, give him everything he want but PLEASE don't let him be a LECHER!

**Miroku appears**: I'm not _that_ bad Sango dear, I know you love me

And he grabs something she didn't want him to grab.

**Sango:** Stupid, flirty perverted HENTAII:_Slap!:_

* * *

**Date: Friday 14 Dec. 2007**

**Story: Falling in Love with her sister..**

**Chapter 1: Meet Kikyou's sister Kagome…**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl _aka:_ _Girlmar or Mary-am_**

She stood there in her sleeping dress, from satin pink with white pearls on it, she stroke her hair behind her ears what was messy made into a pigtail hanging on her back, even with her hair so messy she still was beautiful, if it was a gift or a sin she herself didn't know.

She walked to the table and sat casually on her seat in the dinner room, her sister was late like always, but that didn't bother her at all, it was even better for her.

She sighed in relief, she didn't need to get a ride of her _beloved_ half sister and that was a happy thing, even if she knew her for a couple of weeks, she knew Kikyou was all about grabbing attention, that was one of the reasons she hated her.

"Did you sleep well my lady?" asked James their butler.

"yes thank you for asking James" and she smiled warmly to him.

James looked to the girl in front of him lovingly, she was such a sweet child always looking up to others always smiling and being polite another case then…

"JAMES MAKE ME SOME BREAKFAST AND GIVE ME MY HANDBAG NOW!" yelled a high pitchy voice, she always had a bad temper,James was disgusted by this other girl, a rude, unsensitive dressed like a prostitute, but she did look much like Kagome, it was like a mirror, they both were beautiful and looked alike but Mirrors can lie, they show only the outside, at the inside they were each others opposites.

Kikyou was the most selfish, rude girl he ever met, while Kagome was kind hearted polite smart and selfLESS.

"Yes miss" I replied polite as always.

"Don't talk to me like that BUTLER!!"

"Sorry miss"

"You should be peace of crap! where is my make up!" and Kikyou rushed to the other side of the room looking for her make up.

Kagome only smiled to me "I'm so nervous, the first day on a new high school! And I skipped already a grade!"

I just smiled to her "it's going to be alright miss, I'm sure of it"

"thank you James, but you don't have to call me always miss, or milady, just call me Kagome"

"what you want miss-Kagome"

Kagome winked "thank you"

"My pleasure m.. Kagome"

"JAAAMMES!!" Kikyou screamed.

"I'm coming miss"

And I walked upstairs, to the demoness of the house…

Kag. Pov.

When James disappeared I sighed, what would I wear? I don't want to make the same impression as my HALF sister, I more wanted to be EVERYTHING except my half sister, I began to smirk, I just wanted to be the.. opposite of her.

I took a bit of my toast and rushed to the hall, upstairs to my room.

Hmm what should I wear? What about this? I held a light blue summer dress that was really short 'neh, everyone just would see me like Kikyou.'

What about this one, I held a red top and a blue skirt, it looked a bit like an Cheerleading costume 'not going to happen to school, maybe just in the weekends.'

Then she saw it, a shirt what was definitely not from her, it was way to big, and her own brown baggy pants.

Quickly I got dressed, and I had as result the best thing I could dream off 'Nobody would now ever notice I am related to Kikyou! She would never wear such a clothes she's way to slutty for that!' but then there was another problem, my face, what could I do about that? I don't want to have zipts or anything I just want to hide my.. eyes.. wait a minute! To not show my eyes can only say one thing.. I sighed I have to wear.. glasses…

It wasn't new for me to wear glasses, when I was 12 years old I had to wear them because of my eyes, That age was no fun, I was on a preppy rich school and everyone called me glassy because most people are IF they need glasses they put on Contacts, I hated that rich bastard school…

But well back to the present, I needed glasses, but how?

I knew who to call, so fast I run to a room a 3 rooms away from mine, when I finally was in Kikyou's room I saw Kikyou with James standing besides her.

"James.. can I borrow you for a second" I asked sweetly.

"No you ca-" started Kikyou

"Of coarse milady Kagome" said James and walking fast to me, he surprised me like always,I'm still not used to the speed of a butler.

"Can you do something for me? I need glasses for school but I have no idea where to search"

James looked surprised to me, "Miss Kagome why would you want to have glasses on the first day of school"

For the first time I looked to James without a smile "I don't want to be known as the sister of a whore.. sorry for my languages (i said when i saw James lifting an eyebrow) but look at her yourself what should you do?" I said while pointing to the unlocked door and peeked inside to see Kikyou in a red mini mini _mini_ skirt and a exposing yellow top.

A small smile appeared on James' lips, with a almost unnoticeable nod he spoke "I'll do it right away.."

"thank you _thank you James!_" I chirped happily.

Nobody would notice me now as the sister of Kikyou and happy I walked into my own room packing up my stuff for my first day…

A few minutes Later..(Normal pov.):

James appeared again in her room holding up some glasses.

"I did as you wish miss Kagome, the glasses in it aren't real ones. But you need to go otherwise you would be late, and that would be inappropriate!

Kagome jumped up, and hugged James "thank you James!!"

As she rushed outside.

On school grounds(Kags Pov.):

I looked around I sure was on time, there where almost a lot people were here already, all looking like they were waiting on something.

I already spotted a nice spot to sit, under an Oak tree, I love tree's they make me comfortable, especially to sleep under it (under not ín).

I started to walk to the tree until I heard a loud sound, I turned around to see a limo arrive and everybody outside (mostly boys) were getting closer to it and cheering (ONLY the boys).

Then I saw it.. it wasn't just a limo, it was my limo! What was happening here?! Then I realised it, Kikyou.. the whore made a big entree to the school, it seemed to be like it was natural for those boys she arrived in style.

But then there still was the question why did she used this car? This was the one that _i _got from dad with my birthday (not that i use it).

I flinched, that bitch just stole my car, normally I wouldn't care less, if my car would be used by anyone, if one of the maids or James would ask to borrow it I wouldn't mind, even if they don't ask! But Kikyou as always steels things if she wants it.

Fast I walked inside the school, to see Kikyou make her _bíg_ entree wasn't really on my wanting to see list…

When she was looking around for the office from the principle she bumped into someone..

"I'm so sorry I didn't looked where I was going.."

* * *

_Sneak preview__ Chapter 2:_

_A girl with reddish hair and fangs.._

"_What are you?!"_

"_DEMONS?!"_

"_Are you Crazy? Demons are only existing in fairy tails!"_

_Next time Chapter 2: A school with WHAT ?!_

_000_

Well that was the first chap..

I hope you liked it plz R&R&E ((Read review and enjoy XD))

-x-

Maryam


	2. Chapter 2 school Full of WHAT!…

**Falling in love with her sister**

_**Summary:**_ Inuyasha is like almost every boy in school in love with Kikyou, when he has to do a project with her new sister, he sees a chance to get closer to her (kik) Would it work or has Cupid other plans with Inuyasha?

Ages:

Kagome: 16

Inuyasha: 18

Sango: 17

Miroku:18

Kikyou:18

Kouga: 18

Hojo: 16

Ayame:17

Rin:16

Sesshomaru: 20

**--**

**Date: Friday 14 Dec. 2007**

**Story: Falling in Love with her sister..**

**Chapter 1: ****A school Full of WHAT?!…**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:**__**Girlmar or Mary-am**_

_**-**_

_Fast I walked inside the school, to see Kikyou make her bíg entree wasn't really on my wanting to see list…_

_When she was looking around for the office from the principle she bumped into someone.._

"_I'm so sorry I didn't looked where I was going.."_

Kagome looked up and saw she bumped into a taller girl, a few inches higher than herself.

Quickly Kagome bowd in a apologize.

"I'm soo sorry! I'm new and-" nervous Kagome began to mumble different kind of apologies until the longer girl stopped her.

"Chill girl it's nothing really!" the girl laughed and for the first time Kagome really look at the girl in front of her, she had long brown hair tied into a high ponytail, she wearied a crystal necklace in form of a heart, a purple skirt with a silver belt, and a purple/black top, you could see she was probably with the 'in' crowd.

Kagome pov.

It took me some force to not to ask the girl where she bought that skirt.

"I'm Kagome"

"Sango pleasure to meet you"

A lot of sound was heard outside and I could swear I heard a high pitchy laugh, and rolled and eyes, 'Kikyou always trying to get attention!'.

"I see you're not such a big fan of kinky-ho either" Sango replied looking at me.

I looked confused to the girl named Sango "who?"

Sango clapped in her hands "that's right you're new, well that girl outside Kikyou, who is drawing all the attention of everyone nickname"

"Seems to fit her good, whore that she is.." I mumbled darkly.

"How did you know?" asked Sango surprised.

When i noticed my mistake it was already to late "well _eh_, It doesn't matter on which school you sit such a types are always the same _ehehehé_" I said while laughing nervous.

"I guess you're right, I already like you girl! You know what I give you a tour over the school!" Sango said while slapping on my shoulder.

"thanks"

"And Kagome do you already have a schedule?" Sango asked, wanting to look if they had classes together.

"not really I need to get that by the principle's office, and.." I started but i was cut off by a over happy Sango.

"Alright let's go then" she said walking towards the principles office.

When we were there I looked dully at a girl sitting behind a desk.

"Ayame do you have the schedule of Kagome.." Sango looked at her waiting for a replay, but I had my eyes on Ayame looking at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" I asked accusingly as I pointed at Ayame.

Normal pov.

Everyone turned around to Kagome who was shivering.

"I umm.. I am Ayame" Ayame said kind of freaked out.

"she's a demon" Sango replayed dully.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? Demons only are existing in fairy tails!" Kagome said still shivering.

Kagome pulled out the first boy she saw and pointed at him "well if she is a demon, what is he? A monk?!"

Sango shook her head, as she saw who Kagome grabbed.

"No.. Monks only live in the freudal era's.. he could never be a holy person" Sango mumbled.

The boy turned to Kagome and took her hand in his "I'm not a monk but I'm honoured to look like one beautiful princess"

Kagome looked a little bit creeped at the boy with the black hair, 'who is this boy?'

"Beautiful maiden would you do me the honour of-"

SLAP!!

As Miroku went flying to the wall.

"Perverted HENTAI!!" Sango screamed with a red head, and Kagome looked confused.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"just.. be sure to never let him finish _that_ lyric"

"What did he want to say then?"

"First he would try to grope you and than he would ask _the_ question.. he asks every girl, he is really not someone you should be with, he's a REAL PERV!" Sango said becoming red from anger.

'So she likes him?' Kagome thought with a little smile.

"So what's the question?" Kagome asked.

"Wha?"

"What is the question he asks almost every girl?"

"Hmm. Now I come to think of it, he doesn't ask it to every girl" Sango said avoiding Kagome's question "Only the pretty ones"

Sango looked at Kagome with her face inches away from her face and Kagome's glasses almost tumbled off her nose..

"Wha?"

Sango turned away from her face again "He is known as recognizing true beauty in people.. and I think he's right you're skin is very smooth, and you're hair is quite beautiful... Miroku truly has a special gift.. and a _special_ hand.." with her last words Sango glowered a bit.

Kagome looked confused to Sango "special hand?"

Sango shook her head "he is a real pervert.. never come to close to him.. his hands are just cursed!"

Still confused Kagome looked at Sango '_first she says special hand.. now It's cursed.. I don't understand it at ALL!'_

"I mean Miroku never tried to seduce Kinky-ho, even if she says he did, I think he really can see behind her make- up and her fake ness." Sango said trying to change the subject.

'_I still am curious what's the question is' _Kagome thought walking further.

"Nani? Are you serious.. I think that he than is the only one who doesn't fell for that stupid sis- err slut trick!"

Sango seemed to think.. "she might is populair but I think except her fanclub and maybe the populairs nobody really likes her"

"Fanclub? How is that called, the We love miss slutty?" Kagome asked slight annoyed.

"haha that's a good one.. In truth it's called 'we love our queen'" Sango said.

Kagome lifted her eyebrow "_queen_? People see _her_ as a _queen_?"

"Yea I know"

"Umm excuse me…" a soft voice sounded and Sango and Kagome turned around to see Ayame slightly nervous..

Kagome looked at her.. this time not in terror but curious.

"You aren't going to yell again at me are you?" Ayame asked rubbing her ears.

Kagome looked at her embarresed "Gomen! I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to demons and everything, GOMEN"

Ayame laughed a little "well it isn't that bad, but I never really met someone who didn't know about demons, that's new for me too."

"I'm Kagome nice to meet you"

"Ayame pleasure is all mine.."

"Ayame knows everything whats happened on school from lovable couples to fired Teachers, she sometimes takes over the administration from her Aunt when she is sick"

Kagome looked curious again..

"Are there people I must watch out for? Or things I need to know?" she asked Ayame.

Ayame started to shine by the question "Yes there are, well there is this Naraku guy he is kind of a creep, you just don't want to be in his neighbourhood, umm.. you're not a Kikyou fan huh? That you better know that Yuri and Kagura are her so called friends they can be really bitchy! And then there is Goro the school stalker if he likes someone he can stalk a girl for months he is reaaaly creepy, Ginta photographer who seems to have photo's of every girl in school most of them are for his pact leader, Bankotsu is a real flirt. and the worst Inuyasha.. since he came on this school he had all his eyes on Kikyou he was pretty smart but well his grades seemed to drop, no wonder he didn't pass last year. But he _is_ a real cutie.. he is kind of populair but-"

Kagome didn't seem to listen anymore because the bell rang..

"Umm Ayame could you give me my schedule I'm kind of curious what I have.."

Ayame looked around on the desk and grabbed a piece of paper with her name on it.

"Here you go.. you have a different schedule than me I have Gym first, math is really boring In the morning and you have miss Tamayima.. she can be a real bitch sometimes one time she-" While Ayame wanted to tell more about the teacher Sango put her hand in front of her mouth.

"We get the point Ayame, I have her too right now so I can show you Kagome" and Sango pulled Kagome away from Ayame..

…

**Xxxxx**

**Well this was it for now people.. I think it's a kind of a lame chap but I have kind of problems at home right now so I really couldn't concentrate very well..**

**Well hope you R&R&E (enjoyd)**

**Xx kisses xX**

**Mary-am**


	3. Chapter 3 AU

Dear readers for this fic.

Sorry this is not a chapter update.. But a author's note..

I never imagined writing an AU because I myself get annoyed when I get them.. but for this time it seemed that I have no choice but to let myself hear.

I never imagined that I myself would be looking at my stories and finding them not as interesting as I once did.

I now seem to only update once a year.. that is mostly because the years have been hactic. I still write but I don't publish as much.. and my stories seem to have become a little more personal..

I will **update** the following stories:

The prediction between water and fire (sasuhina)

Stay in the future not in the past (hieikag)

Because I still like the direction both stories go.. even if I'm a few years older than when I started these :) It might take a while for me to update these stories but I certainly will do so!

I am thinking of **rewriting** some of my stories:

Falling in love with her sister (Inukag)

The 4 promises of the past (Inukag)

Because the storyline I had in mind seemed good but the direction it went into was not so right..

**And am thinking of _discontinueing_ or deleting the following stories:**

Falling in love again (Ulrich/Yumi)

Love and romance and jealousy and hate (Ulrich/Yumi)

I am thinking of deleting these because they really aren't my best work.. These are the first stories I wrote in the past. Which makes them special but still.. not so good.. I also have less interest in the pairing Ulrich Yumi mostly because the series stopped and I think there aren't much fans still out here who are reading these specific fictions.. **I am not certain yet about the deleting or discontueing.. I just feel that these stories reached a dead end..**I'm still struggling with what to do with my stories. What is your opinion of these stories? Should I post a short summary with what I had in mind with the stories? Delete? Adopt them?

I'm sorry for those I disappoint with not continueing or updating my stories so often.. it just is that I am _really really __**really**_ busy! My head is still in the clouds with fantasies of stories.. So I will continue writing! Maybe not as often as I did years ago

Lots of love

Loving Kawaii girl


End file.
